To Bee or Not to Bee?
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: The bees have to be kept somewhere but does it have to be their backyard?


**So this is just a little one shot I wrote after tonight's episode. Remember to sign the Dollars for sense campaign to keep Jorja on the show!! Oh and review away:)**

* * *

Sara walked into the house exhausted. Her newest protégée was nice, but asked a million questions. It was nice to be back home where she could just relax and unwind. Although she'd never admit it, strength wise she still wasn't back to 100. The only person who truly seemed to notice was Grissom but he never said anything. He knew she needed her space and that his hovering only made it worse. She in turn had promised to let him know if there was anything she wasn't up for or couldn't handle.

Sara left her keys on the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She refilled Bruno's water bowl and headed upstairs. Speaking of Bruno where was he? Usually he nearly knocked Sara over before she got through the front door. After changing into a comfortable pair of sweats, a tee-shirt and a pair of crocs, (Grissom had told her they were the ugliest things he'd ever seen till she'd made him try them on, and then he'd reckoned that in this case their comfort far outweighed fashion sense and he'd bought himself a pair) she began her search for Bruno.

As Sara made her way back downstairs she could hear barking coming from the backyard. As the she got closer she also heard Grissom's voice.

"Bruno, No. No, come on, down boy." Grissom was trying to set down the bee colony he brought back from the Magdelino's home but Bruno kept jumping up trying to reach for it.

Sara was trying her best not to laugh. Grissom was holding the box containing the colony, while wearing a bee keeping suit, while being chased around their backyard by their dog. While Sara thought the whole situation was comical she was going to have to have a serious talk with Grissom about the bees staying in the backyard. Sara wasn't a bug hater. In fact since she'd met Grissom she'd learned to appreciate them more. Well all except bees. When she was six she had been playing in her backyard when her soccer ball had rolled into the bushes. When she reemerged from the brush she'd gotten more than she'd bargained for. She'd gotten her ball back but in the process she'd been stung half a dozen times. Luckily she hadn't been allergic. To this day Sara swore that she did nothing to provoke the attack. She compared bees to sharks. She'd read about the countless number of shark attacks that victims said were unprovoked.

"Bruno NO! Please, get down, sit, sit!"

Sara decided to end the torture.

"Bruno come here," Sara called from the sliding glass door that led to the porch.

The dog happily bounded toward Sara stopping at her feet.

Grissom looked up at her and yelled, "thanks!"

"Anytime," now Sara couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. Soon she was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked walking up to her.

"You. Have you even seen what you look like?"

"Well I haven't looked in the Mirror since I got ready for work earlier, but when I did I didn't see anything wrong," he said honestly confused.

Sara burst into another fit of giggles.

"Let me rephrase my question. Have you gotten a look at yourself since you got home?"

It was hard to see his face through the suit but she could bet one eyebrow would be raised while his head was cocked to the side in his patented, 'huh?' gesture.

"It's just, honey that suit. I mean you know I think you look sexy in anything, well and nothing, but this, this is just too much." She said stifling another giggle.

"The suit?"

Sara couldn't answer she just started laughing again.

"Well had I known I would get this reaction I would have worn it years ago," now they were both laughing.

"Care to help me out of it" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"Of course," she said smiling. Yes the bees had to go, but she could save that conversation for later.

* * *

**This is your conscious speaking, _Review, Review! _Thanks again for reading my fic :)!!  
**


End file.
